


Homophobiaphobia: The Cheez-It Allergy

by Calicornia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: We aint havin no Cheese Nips in this household. My dick vein demands more.
Kudos: 8





	Homophobiaphobia: The Cheez-It Allergy

Lars lay in his hospital bed, the language was changed back. His body full of Cheez-It extract, the only known way to treat the allergy. French scientists were stabbing coochie with experimental epipens from the shady insurance company.

Anasui was tied up, but he enjoyed every minute of risking his life for Cheez-It research. His dick vein swelled with the anaphylaxis of a thousand grandmothers.

"It's not working, Hajime!" Komaeda cried, he was dying of exposre, just in general. Hajime was the surgeon general.

"What did you expect? I'm the surgeon general!"

Sour.

Sweet.

Racist.

Komaeda's epipens were in the luggage.

Sour.

Sweet.

Homophobic.

Anasui went to vending machine, that sold sewing machines. He was gonna put together leg warmers for his arms!

"Damn Narciso, you shit with that ass?" Gyro walked in, another plate of Cheez-It juice ready to inject into Komaeda's intraveinous (please don't tell me I mispelled that, I know) drip. 

"Nope, I do it with yours." Anasui winked, he was being unfaithful to Abbacchio. Their open relationship wasn't closing for no Italian bratwurst.

* * *

Pro Anasui.

* * *

"Ah Perry the Platypus, I see you have found Inject-Cheez-It's-Into-Your-Dick-Vein-Inator!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulled out his new invention. "This was unexpected, and by that I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!"

"I aint no platypus motherfucker!" Mista kicked the shit outta the Inator. His Kick-The-Shit-Out-Of-This-Inator-Inator.

Guido watched, his dick vein full of Cheez-It.

"HAAAAAAAAJIIIIIMMMEEEEEE!" Komaeda had the most intense orgasm of all 22 years of his life, but no cum leaked out. His penis was filled with cheese, therefore blocked up.

"How's he gonna pee!? How's he gonna LEE!?" Hajime screamed, his science degree, his PHD, his WebMd, it was all falling apart.

"Don't worry, it's swiss cheese!" Gyro threw his balls, "My Gyro beard and Johnny legs are gonna get this done!"

Johnny crawled in.

* * *

Anasui

* * *

He oppressed Johnny's legs. 

"Why have you given me Xbox Live!?" Dr. Doof yelled at the government that was just the Guido and the Mista.


End file.
